nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Istaqa Ranking Season
July Season - With A warrior's Pride and Soul' '- 3rd of July to 14th of July I don't remember a thing about my past. For what purpose was I born? Where did I grow up in? What I remembered is merely my own name, Istaqa And that I've always been fighting alongside with Mapiya. It's been about half a year since they saved me when I fell down a cliff. I can't possibly forget about it. I traveled along with them to restore my memories. The Great Earth won't even tell me, who am I. Mapiya...Do you know anything about me...? '''' -Hey Winneba, I'm getting tired of walking here...- -Ishtinicke...You're the one who said you'd come along, it's pathetic to say a complain like that.- Yeah, a true warrior won't say a complain. Keep doing this and the children in the village will laugh at you. -But I'm tireeeed. Hey, let's take a break by that rocks over there. Winneba's tired too, right?- -I'm fine, thank you. Anyway, how about Istaqa? Around here is the place we met you first time...- Haven't been here for a long time... It's because you two happened to pass by that I'm still alive here today. -It was tough, yeah? You were wounded so badly and somehow we're both able to bring you back to the village.- -That's right.... And it was during a cloudy sky like today too.- ............. ......... ..... What...is this feeling... Somehow, I feel like I was forgetting something important... -Huh? Isn't it getting dark suddenly?- -The sky...is turning black...- What is this evil presence... Mapiya!! ''-Screeeeee-'' -W-What the hell!? Wogh!? Something ugly just came out!!- -This is...a strange dark spirit... What is going on here?- They're able to break through Mapiya's watch. What are you!? -Istaqa, you...- -You shall never leave behind your familly's blood- What?! Do you know something about me!? -Oh my, seems like you lost your memory...How sad.- -Let me tell you then, but after your breathing stopped.- -That spirit...is chanting something...- -Hey, this is dangerous! There guys keeps on coming out.... We're surrounded!!- They're about 30... No, they're still increasing in number. Wandering souls, you shall be cleansed and expect death. Mapiya!! Can you do it? ''-Screeeeeee-'' -If this keeps on the nearby village will be destroyed too! We have to do something!- -Can't be helped! Even I am the village's number one spearman!- Winneba! Ishtinicke! I'll leave the rear to you! -Those who holds illwills against us shall regret- You won't have my forgiveness for laying a hand on my friends!! I won't lose! In the name of a warrior's pride and soul! -You shall be one...You shall be an offering to Lord Tyowa...- How foolish of you to bring up a God's name.... Prepare yourself!! Synchronize! Mapiya!! ''-Screeeeeeeeeeee-'' Dark spirits, I'll have you spit out everything you know! As what Wakinyan whispers to me...The one to lament is one's soul's strike! Limited Time Card 【Tiwaroro Tribe's Warrior】Istaqa Type 1: Card Type - Wing Type 2: Card Type - Hunt Type 3: Card Type - Bond Ability: A warrior that worships an Eagle God. Grant upon him thine great . Costume Mission A new Costume Mission is here! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for Istaqa! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 7 days between the 3rd and 14th of April! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Notes and Trivia * This season was originally scheduled to begin at July 4th, which is the United States Independence Day (This may be coincidental), but NHN PlayArt moved the schedule forward for 1 day without stating any reasons. Category:Ranking Seasons